


Discovery

by Nightfurywitch



Series: Autistic Eddsworld [2]
Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Autism, Autistic Edd, Autistic Tom, Gen, High School, Platonic Relationships, Pressure Stimming, Stimming, Tom is a sweetie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-13 22:32:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11194800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightfurywitch/pseuds/Nightfurywitch
Summary: Edd makes a revelation to Tom, only to discover he and Tom have something in common.





	Discovery

Edd feels like he has to at least tell Tom since he knows Tom won’t judge him, he thinks as he heads to the library, where Tom is sitting on a bench, listening to music and reading something Edd can't quite make out from where he is.

“Tom? I have something I need to tell you…”

“Hmm? What is it Edd?” Tom asked, taking one of his earbuds out.

“Now, you have to promise me that you won’t judge me for this.”

“Dude. I’m the ‘black-eyed demon of the school.’ Of course I won’t judge you.”

“Well, okay then..” Edd looked down, took a sharp breath in, and pushed his words out as fast as he could. “I’m autistic!”

Tom gives him an amused glance for a second and says, “Dude. Look.” And he grins and holds up his hand, which has loads of spinner rings and a zip bracelet along with his rock band bracelets.

Edd gasps softly, his hand going up to his mouth. “Y-you’re autistic too?”

“You thought you were the only one, didn’t you?”  
“Y-yeah..”

"Why do you think I talk about rock bands so much? Why do you think I collect so many posters and vinyls?"They’re my special interest. The earbuds? So I don't overload."

Edd’s eyes start to water, and he places his hands on his face.

"Those zipper bracelets aren’t just an “edgy fashion trend”, I use them to stim.”

Edd’s eyes fill up with tears, as he tries wiping them away to no avail.

“Hey, you wanna hug?” Tom asks, opening his arms. Edd jumps at the offer and clings to Tom, his tears staining Tom’s hoodie.

"It’s cool, dude. Me too. I mean, I thought I was the only autistic kid here for a while too, but after talking to you for a while, it was just obvious.” Tom smiled, using his thumb to wipe away one of the stray tears. “You wanna look up some stim toys online?”

“Y-yeah. That sounds good.” Edd said, finally out of tears. “Can you pick me up a fidget one?”

“Of course.” Tom smiled, placing a hand on Edd’s arm. “You’re a good person, you know that?”

“Oh, really? Well, of course you say that. You’re the expert on being a good person!”

“What? No! I’m terrible! I mean, I'm the most hypoempathetic person in the world!"

“No you’re not! Outing yourself to me just so I wouldn’t feel alone? That’s a pretty good thing to do!”

“Huh?” Tom gasped. “Y-you really mean it?”

“Of course I do! I can’t lie about anything! You know how it works, don’t you?”

“Aw great, now I’m gonna cry.” Tom said, half-jokingly. “Do you mind if I-”

“No, not at all!” Edd said, wrapping his arms around Tom. “Just tell me when you want me to stop, okay?”

“Yeah, sure.” Tom said, drifting a little. “Actually, the pressure’s kinda nice. Could you keep doing this for a bit?”  
“Anything you need, buddy.”


End file.
